His Eyes And Mine
by Rashomon Aetelier
Summary: After he left, he acted as if he truly didn't care because he finally had what he wanted. [Onesided SetoYugi, implied YYY, Seto POV, sequel to All This Time, prelude to a whole new Euroshipping batch of oneshots]


**Disclaimer:** Don't own YuGiOh. Wish I did, though. That way, I wouldn't have to pay to own three Blue Eyes White Dragons. TT

**Author's Notes:** Post breakup… and I WILL get to the Euroshipping eventually. Dedicated to… erm… My Yugi and my Ryou. You know who you guys are. Man, this one's shorter than my usual.

His Eyes and Mine

* * *

My eyes could never look at him the same way again. What happened between us didn't even seem to affect him. He went on day by day as if nothing had happened. We barely spoke; barely looked at each other in class. Of course, what did I expect? He's always had someone with him even when we were together. I'm certain that he was secretly overjoyed when I told him it was over between us. What his eyes and my eyes saw were two different matters. 

False tears sprung from his eyes.

The truth sprung from mine.

My eyes, my gaze; he hardly avoids me when we see each other. He greets me with the same smile and the same cheer he used to. I can't help but think about that day, when I finally wanted all this time, where I lost all need for that feeling of belonging. What was it called?

In through one ear, out the other?  
My eyes betray nothing. If he looked at me, I know he can never see the way I felt about him. Never again. Not to him. I know better now. If those days meant nothing to him, then so be it. I remember his eyes when he confronted me. He asked me what we were to each other. When I told him how I felt, how could I even read the emotion in his eyes?

I couldn't.

There. Now he can be happy with his "other self" as he so often refers to him in my presence. I've pulled myself away; they can fuck whenever they want, how often they want and I wouldn't give a damn. That's what they both wanted after all, isn't it? Every time I look at him, it would be with cool rage. I still do now, though I suppose rage wouldn't be the proper word for it anymore. Irritation. Yes, there we go. Irritation. Still, I wish to look at him and see tears in his eyes; tears I caused just to see that I had affected him in someway. For him to feel what I have for so long.

His smile as well infuriates me. It reminds me of one thing I had failed at. I failed to make him smile. I was certain he wanted nothing more than to be with his "other self". He greets me with the same smile almost every day. Nothing has changed between us to him.

It was as if time had sent us back to months and months ago, to before I had even set eyes on him. As we head to class, he smiles at me and runs off to join the rest of his friendship orgy. I say nothing and walk on. Nothing has changed. Involuntarily, I find myself glaring at the back of his head. The months we had, barely a year, really was all an act. There was someone else he wanted, someone else I knew he wished was kissing him whenever I did. Dismissing these thoughts, I brush past them and walk on, not caring if I had hit anyone.

I could hear that dog barking on. His usual cries of outburst whenever he saw me. Who did I think I was and all that. As if he knew who I truly was. This was what

By the time they got to the classroom, I had already settled myself in my chair. It didn't take a long hard stare to notice Yugi's discomfort. He avoids my gaze as he crosses the room and takes his seat. You think he would have been used to it by now; the knowledge that not all people liked him. As he leans back, I catch a familiar gleam that had been the cause of all my problems. That puzzle. That infuriating dimestore gold puzzle which he claimed held his "other self". Of course, I never believed a word of it. Ancient spirits, millennium items, heart of the cards… it seemed like a load of bull to me. Yet, that "load of bull" had been the source of my disgrace and the reason for our breakup. That damned puzzle had been the start and end of it all.

My gaze turns to him directly. The look in his eyes had changed. The worry and discomfort I saw in them had disappeared. Once more, it was as if nothing had changed between us. He looked at me the way when we were together… and he looks at me the same way now we're apart.

He looks at everyone that way, I've noticed.

That gaze I once mistook as love.

I find my eyes narrowing at him once more. He assumes the look I see on him whenever he's alone; one that is more a mixture of anxiety and something more. When our gaze meets, he turns away.

We don't dare say anything.

I need no answers to what happened to us.

I flinch as he clutches the puzzle.

* * *

-OWARI- 

Flames will be used to roast marshmallows to keep Malik happy.


End file.
